


Feather light

by astrasial (Skittlekitty)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pre game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlekitty/pseuds/astrasial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is not usually how cheek kisses supposedly go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feather light

Professor Sycamore greets everyone with a kiss on the cheek. It is, after all, a friendly gesture that most people in Kalos use.

 

It’s on a Tuesday morning, spent in the lab, when a kiss on the cheek becomes a little more than friendly.

 

~*~

 

Cheesy elevator music played softly in the background, making Lysandre sigh in annoyance as he made his way up to the third floor. He received an eager holo clip from the professor earlier that morning, begging the red haired man to come to the lab _immediately Lys it’s important!_

 

A familiar screech rang in his ears as the elevator door opened. It must have come from the professor’s Charmander, who just so happened to be laying on an unhappy Squirtle and a very unconscious looking Bulbasaur in the middle of the room. Ignoring the small pokemon, Lysandre walked over to Sycamores desk, where the professor sat prettily, staring intently at a large book.

 

"Do your pokemon usually play fight to the death in your office?" Lysandre asked as he leaned against the wall.

 

Obviously unaware of Lysandre’s arrival, Augustine jumped in his seat, making the red haired man chuckle softly. The professor stood and walked over to him, happiness clear on his face. "Lysandre, my friend! I’m so happy your here on such short notice. I have so much to tell you." Augustine said excitedly before leaning in to kiss the other man’s cheeks.

 

Lysandre was used to the feather light brush of lips against his face. They have done this so many times before, it was practically instinct by now. He turned his head to return the favor but instead of kissing the professor's cheek, he found a mouth against his own.

 

They back away from each other after a split second, both expressions painted with surprise. Wide eyes lock onto his own and Lysandre can't help but to notice the way Augustine’s tongue faintly traces his lips, as if to get a taste of what just happened, before stuttering out an apology.

 

He places a hand to cup Augustine’s red cheek, can’t help himself, and the professor lets out a small noise at the contact but doesn’t pull away. Lysandre leans his face closer to the other mans, mouths barely inches apart but not touching, giving Augustine time to back out if he wanted. Instead of pulling away though, Augustine’s breath just hitches, and his wide eyes drift shut.

 

Lysandre closes the remaining distance and Sycamore lets out a soft pleased sigh as their lips make contact. Hands are curling around Lysandre’s neck and their chests are flush together, both of them needing to be closer.

 

After a while they pull away panting, faces flushed. Sycamore tries to speak then, but Lysandre’s hands are clutching at his hips, pulling him in and covering the man’s mouth with his own.

 

They can talk later.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for the shortness/horribleness but gosh darnit i wanted a fic with this scenario and instead of waiting for one i wrote it myself. alsoalso thanks to sarah for being my beta and for coming up with that "fabulous" title.


End file.
